sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Elsie Darroch
Name: Darroch, Elsie Gender: Female. Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: Jr. Cheerleading Captain, Jr. National Honor Society, Spanish Club Vice President School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: One of the most lusted after girls at Barry Coleson High. About 5'7 and 120 lbs. Pretty face. THE soft snow blonde hair (it's not just hair it's THE hair... jokingly refered to by her girlfriends to be otherworldly, boys stop and stare, girls are jealous, and it's never styled the same more than twice a week), almond colored skin (from tanning and bronzer), thin figure with a shapely behind, great legs. Biography: Born the second child to a banker and his CEO wife she never wanted a thing and her and her older sister grew up very comfortably. Her best friend since freshman year has been Lyndi Thibodeaux. They both tried out for the cheerleading squad when Elsie's sister was a captain. Elsie took a liking to the girl and helped her into the social elite. Some people think she is stuck up which is probably a little true. She is smart and excels in school. Although she isn't cruel and mean to peoples faces she is very clique-y and will talk viciously about her enemies behind their backs. her on again off again boyfriend since the eighth grade has been Matt Vreeland, Tayli's cousin. They recently had sex for the first time and more recently Elsie missed her period. Telling Matt her suspicions that she might be pregnant he freaked out. He told her that there was no way it was his, told her she was a slut and told her it was over. His advice to her was to get rid of it or else she would be thrown from the social crown forever. Upset and distraught she hasn't even told Lyndi... unsure of whether or not to get an abortion she keeps a well contained exterior. She feels like she's in a lose lose situation... they used a condom, but it must have broken. Other: Her Cheerleading skills have made her flexible and fit, she also has sex appeal, and she could use the pregnant angle to her advantage... who wants to kill a pregant girl? Number: Female Student No. 29 The above biography is as written by SweetPea22. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Manriki-gusari Conclusions: A stuck-up, pregnant cheerleader? Wow, why WOULDN'T anyone want to go after her, you kill her, and it's like you get a bonus kill! I'm guessing that after she realizes what's happening, her mind will be just like that condom - broken. Game Evaluation Kills: None Killed by: Cody Jenson Collected Weapons: Manriki-Gusari (designated weapon) Allies: Lyndi Thibodeaux, briefly Callum Hadley and Fredrik Hughes Enemies: Cody Jenson, Vince Samsa Mid-game evaluation: Elsie Darroch stayed dormant for a good portion of the game, simply hiding and coming across the bodies of her former classmates. Elsie finally got pulled into the SOTF ACT somewhere along the dirt path, where she had remained hidden in the nearby shrubbery for a good portion of the game. A battle was taking place not far from the bushes Elsie had hidden in, and upon hearing the voice of her best friend Lyndi Thibodeaux, Elsie finally emerged from her haven and braved the dirt path. It was there that she first encountered Lyndi on the island, as well as her present company of Fredrik Hughes and Callum Hadley. From the dirt path, Elsie joined up with the trio and headed to the lighthouse with them. She was seperated from the group very briefly after leaving them to use the restroom and being left behind. Elsie finally approached the lighthouse just as Callum was leaving. It was Fred who finally inquired as to what was on Elsie's mind at the lighthouse, but Elsie never had a chance to confess to the boy about her pregnancy. Instead, Vince Samsa arrived on the scene. Elsie was wary about the newcomer, but was barely given enough time to worry, as they soon had a much bigger problem, in the form of Cody Jenson, who had been a part of the battle on the dirt path. Pending Fred's instructions to get into the lighthouse, Lyndi and Elsie darted off, and were soon joined by Vince as Fred fought for his life outside with Cody. Inside, the two girls virtually turned on Vince for his cowardly act and quickly found themselves back outside, hoping to save Fred. It was too little, too late, however, as gunshots began to ring out from the other side of the lighthouse. Lyndi quickly ordered Elsie back inside, but before she ever made it that far, Elsie tripped and fell on the concrete steps of the light house, forcing her into a state of unconsciousness. Awakening from her state of unconsciousness some hours later, Elsie had missed the horrific scenario that had unfolded in the wake of the gunshots. By this point, the disgruntled girl had no idea where she even was. It took a moment, but Elsie quickly realized she had left her bag in the lighthouse. However, when she went to retrieve it, another student, Dorian Greywood, had already barricaded himself in the lighthouse, and threatened Elsie's life if she refused to leave. Elsie wandered across the island after that, her appearance nothing short of that of a madwoman's. Elsie was certainly worse for wear now, her hair was stained a crimson red color, she had no weapon, no bag, no nothing. Her journey eventually brought her to the school house, where she tried to gain entry, but to no avail. Something blocked her path. The girl inside, who she promptly recognized as Lyndi, called out to her, and Elsie frantically called back, hoping to reunite herself with her best friend. Lyndi and Elsie were briefly reunited, but when Michael Suarez showed up at the school building, Lyndi split, hoping he would follow her and that she'd be able to lure him away from Elsie. Soon after, Elsie evacuated the school building as well. Somehow, she found herself in the woods, where she came upon Adam Dodd and Cody Jenson under the guise of another student before hitting her head on a tree limb and blacking out. This blackout caused a bit of temporary amnesia for Elsie, and for a while she stumbled around the island, unable to remember what was going on. Once again she came upon Cody Jenson, who, after a rather eerie exchange, rekindled her memory. This led to a duel between the two, in which Elsie ultimately lost her life. End-game evaluation: The most potential the girl ever showed was during those last few seconds of life when she was flailing that axe around like a madwoman. That's how it's supposed to be done. She just wasn't strong enough to take down Jenson though. That's why it's called Survival of the Fittest. Elsie Darroch wasn't up to par. Memorable Quote(s): "I got this rope thing? At least I think that's my weapon... although it's not likely to cause much harm against someone dangerous..." - to Vince Samsa, regarding her weapon at the lighthouse. "Help you Lyndi? Help you what? Get killed?" - Response to Lyndi Thibodeaux's request for help at the lighthouse. Other/Trivia Threads The following is a list of topics containing Elsie, from beginning to end. *Drifting... *Earned in Blood *The Return *To Sleep, Perchance To Dream *You can't turn back the hands of time... *Along the Path to Destiny... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Elsie Darroch. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students